


Schatten

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freundschaft, Gen, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Luna Lovegood hat Angst vor Schatten. Nicht vor den Schatten in dunklen Zimmerecken, auch nicht vor den Schatten unter dem Bett oder im Schrank. Sie hat Angst vor den Schatten in ihrem Inneren und sie weiß nicht, wie sie die Schatten bekämpfen kann.





	Schatten

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Luna Lovegood hat Angst vor Schatten. Nicht vor den Schatten in dunklen Zimmerecken, auch nicht vor den Schatten unter dem Bett oder im Schrank. Sie hat Angst vor den Schatten in ihrem Inneren, vor den Schatten, die sich nicht mit normalem Licht vertreiben lassen. In ein dunkles Zimmer kann man eine Lampe stellen oder man zündet eine Kerze an. Das Licht lässt die Schatten dann weniger bedrohlich erscheinen.

Aber in ihrem Inneren kann Luna kein Feuer entfachen, das die Schatten vertreibt. Sie ist es gewohnt, dass die Schatten sie begleiten, aber das nimmt ihr nicht die Angst. Die Schatten sind immer da, egal was sie macht. Und Luna hat Angst. Angst, sich den Schatten zu ergeben, gegen sie zu verlieren, von ihnen gefangen zu werden.

Und deswegen flüchtet sie sich in ihre eigene Welt. Die Leute nennen sie seltsam, verrückt, weltfremd. Aber das ist Luna egal, denn sie entflieht ihren Ängsten. Sie flieht in fremde Welten, zu fernen Sternen und zu magischen Wesen, die nur in ihrer Fantasie existieren. Und das alles gehört ihr und nur ihr allein.

Und damit ist Luna glücklich, denn ihre Fantasie rettet sie vor den Schatten, den dunklen Ecken in ihrem Kopf. Ihre Fantasie rettet sie vor bösen Gedanken und finsteren Träumen, vor den Ereignissen der Vergangenheit. Sie rettet Luna vor den Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter.

Wenn Luna an ihre Mutter denkt, kommen die Schatten, dann kommt die Angst und mit ihr kommen die Tränen. Dann weint sie. Stundenlang. Und niemand weiß davon, nicht einmal ihr Vater. Und der will es auch gar nicht wissen, er trauert selbst schon seit Jahren. Luna weiß das und sie akzeptiert es. Ihr Vater hat seine eigenen Schatten zu bekämpfen.

Manchmal hofft Luna, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, die Schatten zurückzuhalten. Etwas anderes, als ihre Fantasie. Sie ist sich sicher, dass es etwas gibt, aber sie hat es noch nicht gefunden. Aber sie gibt nicht auf, verliert nicht die Hoffnung. Denn wenn sie aufgibt, dann gewinnen die Schatten und Luna will nicht, dass die Schatten gewinnen. Sie hat Angst davor, was dann geschieht. Und deswegen kämpft sie jeden Tag aufs Neue. Jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jede Stunde. Manchmal ist sie erfolgreicher und manchmal nicht. Dann wird es dunkel. Und wieder weint Luna. Und wieder ist niemand da, der die Schatten für sie vertreibt.

 

* * *

 

Luna wird älter und die Schatten bleiben. Sie sind nicht mehr ganz so präsent wie damals, aber sie sind da. Und Luna hat immer noch Angst vor ihnen. Aber neben ihrer Fantasie hat sie nun endlich etwas gefunden, was die Schatten vertreibt. Etwas, das ein Licht in ihr entfacht und die dunklen Ecken erhellt. Luna hat Freunde gefunden. Und sie halten die Schatten fern.

 


End file.
